Tu restes avec moi ?
by Kaery
Summary: Lycantrope, vampire, jeunes fanatiques ou âme n'ayant plus rien à perdre, la ville les attires tous... Pourtant... Le destin à souvent un visage auquel on ne s'attendait pas... Rating M pour chapitres à venir. Couple... A définir tout au long :
1. Chapter 1

La "Rose Écarlate" était un hôtel très en vue actuellement. Peut être à cause de cette nouvelle star montante du hard rock -ou bien était ce rock pop ?- qui l'avait ouvertement qualifié "d'antre légendaire" où il aimait passer la majeur partie de son temps.

Sur son toit, dissimulé par la nuit et la grisaille actuelle, Wufei gardait le silence, narguant ostensiblement la ville et sa routine.

Il soupira.

Dire que quelques centaines d'années à peine auparavant, cet immeuble bondé de photographes avait été le théâtre de sa résurrection...

Ses yeux s'étrécirent quand une limousine sombre s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et qu'un jeune homme en sortit, sous les cris hystériques des nombreux fan venu à sa rencontre.

Duo Maxwell, la nouvelle coqueluche du monde médiatique faisait son entré. Les lèvres de Wufei s'étirèrent dans un sourire moqueur en voyant à quel point son ami était une victime de chacune des époques qu'ils traversaient.

Dans sa tenue noir fashion, l'homme gesticulait en tout sens, faisant de grands signes de main et allant même en serrer quelques unes, au grand drame de ceux qui étaient payé pour assurer sa sécurité.

Malgré l'obscurité, une paire de lunette noire était fiché devant son regard violacé que Wufei ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sa longue chevelure tressée battait ses reins à chaque mouvement et son sourire charmeur savait faire mouche chez ses fans. Chacun d'eux semblaient croire avec une ardeur démesurée que ses sourires n'appartenait qu'à eux...

Sur le toit, Wufei se redressa tandis que les flash des appareils photo illuminait la nuit, risquant, au hasard d'une photo maladroite de le mettre à jour. Il préférait de loin rester dans l'ombre.

Duo pénétra le grand hall de la Rose Écarlate et fit un dernier signe de main aux fans resté dehors pour l'acclamer.

Se tournant vers un de ses gardes du corps il lui dit, mi-rieur mi-boudeur :

"C'est injuste de les faire attendre des heures pour ne les voir que quelques minutes à peine."

Le garde du corps eu un petit sourire plus désabusé qu'autre chose avant de le pousser un peu en avant afin qu'il se décide à monter dans sa suite. Plus vite le chanteur serait dans sa chambre, plus vite il pourrait souffler et se dire qu'une fois encore, dans un miracle total, la star était rentrée vivante et entière à son hôtel...

Poussant la porte de sa chambre, Duo fit un signe de tête à un des hommes derrière lui, semblant répondre à une question que Wufei -à présent dans la chambre- n'avait pas pu entendre.

Quand la porte se referma, Duo s'adossa à cette dernière, soupirant vaguement et attendant quelques secondes que le vacarme extérieur diminue un peu. Il suffit pour cela de quelques minutes à peine. Décidément, Wufei avait bien fait de lui engager cette ribambelle d'ange gardien !

"La soirée fut bonne ?"

Duo leva son regard par dessus ses lunettes noirs et sourit à son compagnon, le détaillant avec soin. Ne manquant pas son port légèrement hautain mais tellement élégant... Aristocratique même. Sa tenue était de même, un costume de couleur prune sur une chemise noir dont les boutons de manchettes en argent luisaient doucement sous la lumière du plafonnier.

Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement retenu dans un élastique invisible et rien ne dépassait, la perfection même, peut être un peu trop pour l'excentrique chanteur.

"Tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Tu aurais dû, j'ai fais un malheur."

Wufei saisit une des coupes de champagne qui trônait sur la table basse et y trempant les lèvres se contenta d'un vague mouvement des épaules.

Duo compris qu'une nouvelle fois, son compagnon avait profité de son concert pour vaquer à d'autres occupations dont il tairait sûrement la nature.

Venant à son tour se saisir d'une coupe de champagne, il sortit d'une poche un petit agenda électronique qui consulta d'un oeil rapide.

Wufei garda son regard fixé sur la myriade de bulle que contenait son verre et lui assura :

"Tu as encore deux jours."

Duo acquiesça. Deux jours. Il redoutait quelque peu ces périodes où il n'était plus maître de lui même.

Il fallait l'avouer, de sa condition ou de celle de Wufei, il préférait la sienne. Être un loup-garou lui permettait d'avoir une vie quasi normal. Il avait la faculté de se transformer à volonté la nuit, et le jour sa vie n'était entachée d'aucun problème majeur lié à sa condition d'homme loup.

Mais tout les trente jours à peu de chose près, la pleine lune lui faisait quelques misères. Seules périodes de l'année durant lesquelles il n'avait plus tout à fait le contrôle de lui même. La veille de la pleine lune son comportement changeait brusquement, selon l'humeur de la bête en lui; le jour même de la pleine lune, malgré tout ses efforts, il se transformait et quand il se réveillait au petit matin, il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il avait pu faire la nuit durant... Le lendemain était souvent un jour d'interminable dépression ou il maudissait ses gênes lycantropiques.

"Duo tu dors ?"

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie, lui répondit par un splendide sourire et s'approcha, de façon féline vers l'asiatique qui eu un léger mouvement de recul.

Venant se nicher sur ses genoux, le chanteur -d'origine américaine- déposa un petit baiser humide à l'emplacement de la carotide du vampire qui se raidit.

Duo adorait faire ça. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire et en tirait une immense satisfaction.

Personne ne pouvait approcher le Nosferatu comme lui le faisait. Personne ne pouvait obtenir une telle proximité, et plus encore, personne ne pouvait atteindre avec autant de facilité ce genre de partie du corps qu'un vampire se gardait bien de montrer à tout va.

Toute fois...

"Tu n'es pas gentil Wu..."

L'asiatique ferma les yeux, visiblement très agacé et de son pouce releva le percuteur de son arme, qu'il avait délicatement pausé contre la poitrine du chanteur.

"Et toi tu te permets bien des choses."

"C'est à dire que je suis un peu possessif, j'aime marquer mon territoire."

Wufei planta son regard sombre dans celui violacé de son ami et articula bien pour être sûr de se faire comprendre :

"C'est à dire que je ne suis pas très patient..."

Comprenant bien qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop jouer avec le feu, le jeune lycanthrope se redressa et s'étira en tout un tas de geste large et superflu.

Retrouvant sa coupe de champagne, il la vida d'un seul trait sous le regard exaspéré de l'asiatique.

"Dommage que la tournée se termine bientôt."

Wufei haussa à nouveau les épaules. Lui ne comprenait pas le malin plaisir que l'on pouvait avoir à se trémousser comme Duo le faisait sur scène, en chantant -ou beuglant- des textes dépressifs ou à la limite de la pornographie pour certain...

"Tu fais ton malin mais n'empêche que t'es bien content que je partes en concert tous les soirs..."

Un sourire presque amusé naquit sur les lèvres sanguines du vampire dont les joues pâles semblèrent rosirent de plaisir.

Une pique de jalousie vint frapper Duo qui ne dit rien, espérant que son ami lui en dirait plus sur ses soirées. Mais Wufei se contenta d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, provocant le lycan du regard.

Trop fatigué pour se battre maintenant, et surtout trop énervé de ne pas savoir ce qui rendait le vampire aussi béat, Duo décida de le laisser tranquille... Pour le moment.

Il referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber de tout son long dessus, un soupire à fendre l'âme passant ses lèvres sèches.

Duo n'aimait pas se mettre dans un tel état d'humeur à cause de son ami. Il savait qu'il était trop possessif vis à vis de Wufei, mais comment faire autrement quand on savait comment ils s'étaient rencontré ?

Comment deux cent ans auparavant, Wufei avait renié une grande partie des siens pour lui tendre la main...

Il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux, bien que cela aurait pu arriver dans de rares moments d'égarement. Mais leur relation était tellement ambiguë qu'il leur fallait avouer à tout les deux qu'aucun n'aurait su qualifier de façon exacte leur relation.

Fusionnelle, passionnelle. Mais pas sexuelle. Jamais jusque là.

Pas qu'ils en ai jamais eu envie. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible... 


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux de Duo papillonnèrent soudain, encore remplient d'une fatigue qui ne manqueraient pas de lui créer bon nombre de courbatures.

La large baie vitrée de sa chambre avait une vue imprenable sur une bonne partie de la ville et l'américain se surprit à y laisser vagabonder un peu son regard.

Sans bouger, il ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant légèrement. Bientôt, ses oreilles s'allongèrent de quelques centimètres et il sentit son oreille interne s'étendre légèrement à son tour, rendant son ouïe plus fine.

Il pouvait à présent entendre le vrombissement de la télévision qui semblait tourner dans le vide. En effet, comme d'habitude, malgré son ouïe des plus fine, Duo n'entendait pas Wufei. S'était une sensation désagréable pour lui que de ne pas pouvoir se fier à ses sens pour retrouver l'asiatique.

Quoi que...

Cette fois, la pilosité de son visage s'intensifia et son nez s'allongea, comme ses oreilles précédemment. Différentes effluves lui chatouillèrent les narines. Différents parfums qui lui appartenaient pour la plus part. Puis il sentit celui de Wufei.

Pas un parfum ordinaire, non...

Un parfum métallique que Duo n'aurait su qualifier d'amer ou de sucré... Un parfum qui lui fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un signe d'approbation.

Celui du sang.

A n'en pas douter un seul instant, Wufei était bel et bien dans la suite et il avait dû profiter de la soudaine fatigue du chanteur pour se payer un petit encas...

Rouvrant les yeux, le jeune lupin laissa quelques instants à son corps pour retrouver un semblant de normalité.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Duo se revoyait, presque deux cent ans en arrière, quand il avait rencontré Wufei pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas tout à fait dix-sept à cet époque là. Wufei lui en avait déjà plus de cinq cent...

Un vieux de la veille...

Puis étouffant un rire il se dit :

Et moi un jeune con.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser plus. Malgré les années et les deux siècles bientôt écoulés, il n'avait pas encore cicatrisé des blessures reçu à cette époque. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à faire table rase du passé. Valait mieux attendre encore un peu. Après tout, il avait le temps non ? Wufei aussi. Il n'y avait donc pas de problème. Non, vraiment pas, il pouvait attendre encore un peu avant de devoir y repenser vraiment.

Est ce que Wufei y pensait lui ? A cette époque à présent révolue ?

Duo se posait souvent la question. Le jeune vampire avait perdu beaucoup lui aussi à cette époque. Exclu par une partie de sa communauté, craint par l'autre, il était presque unique en son genre.

On frappa à sa porte et Duo se mit en position semi assise sur son lit, s'aidant de ses coudes pour ne pas s'affaler une fois de plus sur le matelas.

"Wu...?"

Il sentit un frisson sur son épiderme, ricochet indéniable de l'énervement que devait ressentir l'asiatique derrière sa porte.

"Et qui veux tu que se soit ?"

Duo eu un petit rire et se leva finalement pour venir lui ouvrir la porte.

Quand il ouvrit cette dernière, il eu la surprise de ne trouver personne sur le pas de sa porte. Mais dans son dos, il sentit nettement la présence du jeune homme, ainsi que sa main dégageant légèrement sa natte de sa nuque.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça !"

Mais son sourire disait le contraire. Wu était toujours d'une humeur câline quand il revenait d'un bon repas.

Duo referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, calant son dos contre le cadre du lit et croisant les jambes.

Tapotant un peu sur les draps à côté de lui il invita Wufei à venir l'y rejoindre.

Ce dernier n'hésita qu'un court instant et vint s'installer dans une position similaire à celle du lycanthrope.

Ils échangèrent un petit regard et malgré le flot de paroles que Duo mourrait d'envie de laisser s'écouler, il garda un silence quasi religieux, se contentant de jouer négligemment avec le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

Le Nosferatu, que ce petit jeu commençait à déranger lui saisit les mains pour le faire arrêter et lui dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

"Cette ville à vraiment changée."

Duo, qui avait, à cette seule phrase, sentit une bonne centaine de question lui venir se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard curieux. Sous peine de devoir sortir une phrase complètement incompréhensible, tellement toutes les questions menaçaient de sortir dans un même temps, faute d'avoir été trop longuement contenues.

Wufei, qui malgré l'obscurité de la pièce y voyait comme en plein jour se leva et vint se placer devant la baie vitrée. Dedans il voyait nettement le reflet de Duo et ses sourcils se froncèrent de ne pas y trouver le sien.

Délaissant vite cette pensée, il colla son front contre la vitre et soupira.

"Et si on restait un peu ?"

Duo se leva et vint rejoindre Wufei, debout devant la vitre. Il porta son regard sur le dehors et posa une main sur le double vitrage froid.

"Si tu veux."

C'était toujours comme ça depuis qu'il se connaissait. Wufei prenait quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des décisions. Et les dix pourcent manquant rassemblaient les décisions qu'il négociait avec Duo.

Et comme toujours, Duo acceptait. Il se disait que comme ça peut être, il amoindrirait sa dette envers l'asiatique.

Et pourtant, en deux cent ans, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se pardonner. Alors il avait du mal à imaginer que le chinois lui ai lui même pardonné.

La question lui brûlant les lèvres, Duo se retourna vers le vampire et se planta devant lui, signe qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse à sa question.

"Wufei, qu'est ce que tu fais puisque tu ne viens pas à mes concerts ?"

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, un peu surpris qu'il lui pause la question. Il avait semblé à l'asiatique qu'un accord tacite entre eux faisait que Duo ne pouvait pas poser la question.

Il y avait rupture de contrat, de toute évidence.

"Ça ne te regarde pas. Est ce que moi je te demande qui sont les hommes que tu fais entrer dans tes loges ?"

Un instant terriblement déçu par les premiers mots prononcés, Duo finit dans un sourire :

"Comment sais tu que je fais venir des personnes dans ma loge puisque tu ne viens jamais ?"

Wufei siffla entre ses dents et Duo sourit de plus belle. Même si leur relation était compliquée et s'il lui arrivait de douter un peu de ce qui faisait leur amitié, savoir que Wufei était au moins venu une seule fois le voir pour se rendre compte de cela suffisait à le faire se sentir soulagé.

"Ha la la, moi aussi je t'aime !"

Duo voulu se jeter au cou du jeune chinois dans un style théâtral mais ce dernier venait déjà de claquer la porte de la chambre, les effets de son dernier repas visiblement complètement estompé.

Duo retourna s'asseoir dans son lit, puis finit par s'allonger. Il avait bien d'autre preuve de l'attachement qu'éprouvait Wufei à son égare. Il avait arrêté de fumer pour lui, même si se fut une bataille de presque un siècle. Et puis il ne sortait pas seul si le chanteur ne faisait rien.

Il lui avait promis, à cette époque là, de ne pas le laisser. De rester avec lui...

C'est sur cette bonne pensée que Duo somnola de nouveau. Être un loup-garou, ok. Mais vivre la nuit, quand on avait une vie comme là sienne, ça devenait un peu trop hard...

De son côté, Wufei revint s'asseoir devant la télé qu'il ne regardait pas.

De sa poche, il sortit une petite photo. Celle d'un homme en blouse blanche, assez jeune. Étudiant en physique d'après le sigle sur la blouse...

Au dos, un nom, griffonné en de belles lettres rondes dénotant d'une certaine élégance. Heero Yui.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. L'asiatique eu un petit regard vers la chambre de son ami, une légère inquiétude au fond du regard. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux taire cette "curieuse rencontre". Duo n'était pas prêt, il le sentait... 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, avant de commencer, je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont venu m'encourager en me donnant leur avis par reviews

J'en profite également pour répondre aux deux questions qui m'ont été pausé.

Au sujet de Duo et de ses deux cent ans : déjà, il est à savoir que je vais prendre de très grande liberté au sujet de la lycanthropie de Duo. Son immortalité en est une "en quelque sorte". En effet, vous vous doutez peut être que cela à un rapport avec ce qu'il a pu se passer il y a deux cent ans justement :) Et de façon plus large, je prendrais certaines liberté pour que mon histoire reste celle que je voulais qu'elle soit :P

En ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre, je suis tout à fait incapable de le dire :P

Ce que je peux dire par contre, c'est qu'en toute logique, il devrait en paraître un tous les jours ou les deux jours (sauf absence de ma part). Voilà, n'hésitez pas pour les question et bonne lecture :)  
La veille des chapitres précédents, un quartier huppé au nord de la Rose Écarlate.

Heero monta le petit perron de la résidence des Winner. D'un petit regard à droite et à gauche, il se rendit compte que malgré l'aspect "modeste" de la résidence, les deux maisons de chaque côté de cette dernière étaient habité -vraisemblablement- par une partie de la garde royal du jeune héritier, également son meilleur ami : Quatre Raberba Winner.

A peine son poing allait il frapper le bois épais de la porte d'entrée que celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant place à un homme grand et large d'épaule qui fit lever la tête à Heero pour le voir complètement.

Ils n'échangèrent pas de mots. Heero avait un certain respect pour ces hommes qui avaient juré fidélité à Quatre, et qui jusqu'à présent honoraient leur serment, mais ayant été élevé lui même dans une doctrine de droiture et de discipline, il ressentait comme une répulsion instinctive face à ce genre de personne.

Le petit duel de regard ne dura pas car l'homme finit bientôt par se mettre de côté, laissant un espace quelque peu étroit à Heero afin qu'il puisse passer.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, le jeune japonais salua l'initiative d'un hochement de tête et s'engouffra dans l'immense maison. Elle avait vraiment l'air plus petite vu de dehors...

L'habitude guidant ses pas, Heero se dirigea naturellement vers un petit salon où les gardes du corps n'étaient pas autorisé à pénétrer. Il s'agissait un peu du refuge de Quatre. Il aurait bien aimé se servir de sa chambre comme endroit de consolation et de refuge, mais l'équipement médical qui s'y trouvait était justement ce qu'il cherchait à fuir. D'où l'idée de ce petit salon.

Comme tout les week end, Heero prenait donc la direction de ce même salon pour y retrouver Quatre et y parler de tout et de rien.

Quoi que depuis quelques temps, la conversation était très orienté par Quatre. C'est à dire qu'en même temps, la conversation d'Heero était souvent assez limité en mots...

Mais le sujet même de cette conversation taraudait sensiblement l'asiatique. Il était inquiet pour Quatre.

Depuis qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué son cancer du poumon, Quatre s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil. Son corps était touché mais également son psychisme.

Ne supportant plus les traitements qu'on lui infligeait et qu'il ne voyait pas avoir un effet quelconque sur lui, Quatre s'était retranché derrière tout un tas de solutions plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

-Plutôt tout essayer que de mourir comme ça...-

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit quand Heero avait rejeté en bloc les idées de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Quatre, ce garçon doux et sensé avait pensé à la magie blanche, rouge, noir et tout un tas d'autres couleurs... Pire que ça, sa dernière lubie concernait le vampirisme.

Le japonais hocha la tête dans un signe de dépit en montant les escaliers qui le séparait encore du salon de son compagnon malade.

Quatre avait demandé de l'aide à Heero pour toutes les recherches qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui même grâce à internet.

Et malgré ses protestations, Heero avait accepté. Il avait "vraiment" fait des recherches pour Quatre. Il en était encore tout secoué. De toute évidence, lui aussi était frappé de folie...

Oui mais...

Le genoux d'Heero tremblèrent légèrement et d'une forte poigne il se rattrapa à la rambarde de l'escalier, le souffle soudain court.

Sur ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre, il revoyait cet homme.

Il resserra sa prise sur la rambarde, sentant un vague malaise l'étreindre.

"Heero ! Ça ne va pas bien ?!"

L'asiatique rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour apercevoir Quatre qui descendait les quelques marches qui restaient à vive allure.

Le blond posa un regard des plus inquiet sur son ami d'habitude tellement inébranlable.

"Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"

Mais le souffle d'Heero était revenu, les vertiges avaient cessé et l'image de l'homme avait disparu de devant ses yeux.

"Non, ça va, je dois manquer de sommeil."

Puis regardant Quatre, habillé d'un pantalon de jean beige et d'une petite chemisette blanche il ajouta :

"Tu devrais rester assis dans le salon."

L'arabe eu un magnifique sourire, il retrouvait son compagnon et ses sempiternels conseil.

"C'est à dire que je m'inquiétais. Tu avais une petite minute de retard !"

Disant cela, Quatre était entré dans le salon, à la suite d'Heero et il referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir dans l'un des grands canapé couleur crème de la pièce.

Heero tiqua, regarda sa montre et se renfrogna légèrement :

"C'est de la faute de Rachid. Il ne m'a pas laissé entrer assez vite."

Quatre eu un petit rire, satisfait de l'effet de sa remarque. Rire qui se mua bientôt en une toux rauque, visiblement douloureuse pour le jeune homme.

Heero vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui présenta un verre d'eau qui était posé sur la petite table basse, ainsi qu'un mouchoir.

Quatre le gratifia d'un regard pour tout remerciement. D'un revers de mouchoir il ôta le sang qui avait franchit légèrement ses lèvres, les colorant de façon assassine.

Puis il bu une petite gorgée d'eau, tout doucement de peur de s'étouffer et de repartir dans une de ces crises de toux qui lui créaient de véritables spasmes douloureux dans tout le thorax.

Enfin, il passa une main sur son front pour en dégager la sueur.

"Ça va bien" assura t-il "Je viens tout juste de prendre mes traitements, tout devrait bien aller à présent."

Heero ne dit rien, sachant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'apporterait quelque chose à cette conversation stérile.

Il savait que Quatre prenait toujours respectueusement ses différents remèdes quand il venait, afin de ne pas lui offrir le spectacle de sa vie sur le déclin.

Mais l'asiatique, étudiant en physique, avait déjà été demander conseil auprès de confrères spécialisés dans une branche plus médicale.

Leurs mines sombres avaient suffit au jeune homme pour comprendre. Il les avait pourtant longuement écouté, chacun à leur tour, espérant voir une petite lueur d'espoir au bout du tunnel.

Pourtant au fond de lui, il savait que les personnes auprès desquelles il s'était présenté ne lui en apprendrait pas plus que ce que Quatre ne savait déjà.

Les Winner avaient dépensé une somme colossale dans la recherche et le financement de différents spécialistes afin de trouver une solution pour leur fils.

Ils étaient même à l'origine de la création d'un immense complexe pharmaceutique dans la ville même où résidait Quatre.

Le coupant dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme s'intéressa directement et sans plus de cérémonie aux recherches qu'il lui avaient demandé d'effectuer.

Heero se raidit et commença par une question, qu'il posa doucement, sentant un point lui nouer l'estomac :

"Qui t'as parlé de vampires devant arriver en ville cette semaine ?"

Les yeux de Quatre pétillèrent de plaisir.

"Cela veut dire que tu en a bel et bien vu un ?"

"Et si s'était le cas tu te rend compte du risque que cela implique ?"

Heero avait utilisé volontairement un ton de réprimande et Quatre eu un petit pincement au coeur. Dans son empressement, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était même pas pausé la question de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à Heero. Il s'était donné tellement de mal pour réunir toutes les informations qu'il avait, pour "atteindre" cet être surnaturel qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à "comment" l'aborder.

Son visage ravit se mua en quelque chose de plus sombre et d'inquiet, et il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la cuisse du japonais dont le visage était grave, peut être même soucieux, mais s'était difficile à dire avec lui.

Heero s'empara de la théière sur la table basse et se servit un thé vert. Il en servit un à Quatre et lui tendit le petit verre décoré. Ce dernier l'accepta et plongea son regard clair dans celui plus foncé de son vis à vis.

Ce dernier ne broncha pas et arqua un sourcil comme pour dire "hé bien alors, tu me réponds ?"

Quatre réfléchis une seconde et se reprit, pouffant rapidement :

"Ha oui excuse moi, comment je l'ai su."

A l'excitation que dégageait l'arabe, Heero devina qu'il n'était pas peu fier de sa trouvaille et qu'il avait dû y passer un temps conséquent.

"Ça m'a prit des mois si tu savais !"

"Je le sais..."

Quatre essuya la remarque d'un petit sourire avant de poursuivre :

"Un contacte m'a dit que les vampires revenaient toujours sur le lieu de leur resurrection chaque fois que 100 ans sonnaient. Comme un anniversaire si tu veux. Une façon de commémorer leur mort peut être, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi en fait..."

Il prit une grande respiration, avala une gorgée de thé et poursuivit :

"Tu sais ce qu'il y avait à l'emplacement du quartier de la Sainte il y a environs 800 ans ?"

Heero soupira :

"Un quartier de saltimbanque et d'immigrés... Beaucoup de réfugiés d'orient notamment."

Quatre resta perplexe. Il avait pausé la question pour la forme, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Heero y répondent.

Il se ressaisit un peu, balbutiant légèrement au début :

"Heu... Oui... C'est ça. Il y a eu une grosse révolte de la part des immigrés d'orient qui ne voulait pas être sous le joug d'un roi dont ils sentaient bien qu'il serait tout sauf démocrate."

Le blond jeta un petit regard curieux à Heero qui ne disait rien, fixant sans vraiment le voir son verre de thé.

"Dans ce quartier il y avait une des plus grandes et des plus belles églises, baptisé pour cela : La Rose. En réalité, investit par tout ces immigrés venant tous de cultes différents, c'est devenu une sorte de centre pluri-religieux. Les institutions de la ville étaient furieuses. Elles finirent un jour par tous les réunir dans l'enceinte de l'église et se fut un immense massacre..."

Heero ajouta, comme pour lui même :

"La Rose Écarlate..."

Quatre tapa dans ses mains, comme pour féliciter Heero de sa perspicacité.

"Tout à fait, on peut supposer que l'hôtel à reprit ce nom à cause de cette histoire."

"Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec les vampires."

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel :

"J'y viens Heero ! J'y viens !"

Se réinstallant bien il poursuivit donc :

"Les immigrés qui avait survécu furent chassé pour une petite partie. La plus grosse ayant décidé de fuir. Les corps furent brûlé dans l'enceinte même de l'église, qui brûla donc à son tour. A l'époque le consul dit qu'il était question de purifier la Rose... Enfin bref ! Afin de finir cette purification, on demanda à un moine de venir chasser les démons qui pourraient encore avoir survécu dans ce lieu jadis sacré. Le moine, arrivé bien tard en ville décida de faire un détour par l'église afin de voir par lui même dans quel état elle se trouvait. La nuit était pourtant bien avancée. Et tu sais ce qu'il trouva, dans les ruines jonchés de squelettes et de cendres ?"

Heero eu un nouveau long soupire :

"J'ai une petite idée oui..."

Quatre, que l'idée de se faire casser une fois de plus son idée dramatique n'enchantait guère ignora donc la remarque :

"Il y trouva un homme, la tête niché dans le cou d'un autre. Sans bruit, le moine se dissimula derrière ce qui fut un pilier et observa la scène sans rien dire, sans doute trop apeuré. Dans des notes qu'il rédigea plus tard et qui furent condamné à ne jamais être diffusées, il écrivit qu'il s'agissait là d'un nosferatu, une créature de la nuit ni vivante ni morte buvant le sang des autres êtres vivants."

Les joues de Quatre étaient rouges de plaisir, comme s'il touchait là le but de son petit exposé, ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas :

"Quand la créature eu terminée, elle déposa sa victime sur ce qui fut autrefois un autel et disparue dans la nuit. Le moine s'approcha, décidé à porter secours à la pauvre victime, mais l'homme qui avait été agressé était déjà mort. Il récita donc tout un chapelet avant de décider de faire machine arrière et d'aller prévenir le corps ecclésiastique. Mais..."

"Mais derrière lui l'homme mort se réveilla..."

Quatre donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Heero :

"Tu n'es pas drôle, tu le savais déjà."

mais poursuivant comme s'il ne l'écoutait plus Heero termina, plongeant son regard dans celui de Quatre :

"Un jeune asiatique, que le moine dissimula dans un cachot, dans l'espoir de vaincre le démon..."

Les yeux de Quatre s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il comprenait enfin.

"Heero tu as rencon..."

Mais Heero pausa une main sur les lèvres de Quatre. Dans un dernier soupir il lui avoua :

"Je crois que j'ai une histoire, nettement plus récente, à te raconter moi aussi..."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore pour les reviews, et voici la suite sans plus tarder

(Il s'agit, je le précise pour la forme, du récit d'Heero sur les derniers évènements.)

* * *

Heero marchait, ou plutôt vagabondait au milieu des ruelles de la ville. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être là, cherchant bêtement à attraper quelque chose en quoi il ne croyait pas.

Mais Quatre avait insisté et il ne pouvait pas lui refuser... Pas alors que la fin de sa supplique s'était fait au travers de ses yeux fatigués, un masque à oxygène étant pausé sur son visage pâle.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il regarda encore le plan qu'il avait dans la poche. Il venait de pénétrer le quartier de la Sainte par son extrémité Sud. Avec son téléphone portable, Heero éclaira légèrement le plan pour voir le nom de la rue.

Déjà que le quartier avait un petit côté lugubre, le fait que la plus part des lampadaires ne marchaient pas n'était pas pour le mettre en confiance. Il ne ressentait curieusement pas de la peur. Plutôt une sorte d'excitation prenante à laquelle il se laissait aller avec un certain plaisir.

Encore quelques minutes et il serait juste derrière l'hôtel de La Rose Écarlate. La carte n'indiquait rien à cet endroit, mais comme il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il devait chercher, il avait pensé se donner cet endroit comme point de départ.

Et si ça ne donnait rien... Il se demandait à quoi Quatre se raccrocherait si même ça, ça ne donnait rien.

Au fond de lui même, Heero espérait trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse laisser un sourire sur le visage de Quatre jusqu'à... Jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Quatre lui avait conseillé cet endroit pour démarrer ses recherche.

Heero ajusta son blouson tandis qu'il se mit à pleuvoir, comme si le temps faisait écho à sa tristesse intérieur.

Il tourna plusieurs fois, eu même la sensation de se perdre, et finalement il arriva devant l'hôtel vers lequel une bonne partie de ses pensées étaient accrochées.

Au milieu d'une nuit à présent quasi noir, l'hôtel semblait être un véritable petit soleil artificiel.

Il s'avança, un brin curieux devant la foule qui se pressait devant la petite entrée.

Heero compris mieux en voyant les fans semi hystériques qui agitaient des pancartes et des photos à la gloire de Duo Maxwell.

L'asiatique connaissait un peu cette nouvelle star du monde du rock. Il n'aimait pas sa musique mais sa célébrité le rendait immanquable, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu versé dans ce style de musique comme Heero.

Quelques instants, il se demanda pourquoi le chanteur avait choisit cet hôtel. Ce dernier n'était pas le plus beau de la ville, loin de là. Il n'était pas miteux non plus non. Pas du tout. Juste... Enfin... Le quartier avait bien besoin de ce genre d'animation se dit il.

Il commença à prendre une petite ruelle à gauche de l'hôtel, désirant en faire le tour et la pluie tomba plus drue. Heero pressa donc le pas, jusqu'à finir par courir.

Incroyable comme cette allée lui semblait longue. Mais ce qui le fit s'arrêter et se laisser tremper ainsi par la pluie, c'était la découverte de cette petite chapelle.

Le brun ne pouvait pas sortir son plan sous cette pluie mais il était certain de n'avoir vu aucune chapelle indiquée dessus.

Heero hésita. Et finalement, la sensation de froid que l'eau glacé fit courir le long de son échine l'emporta et il poussa la porte de la chapelle.

A l'intérieur, il faisait froid, mais sans aucun doute meilleur qu'au dehors. Les murs étaient d'une sobriété inhabituelle et la plus part des bancs semblaient cassés, rongés par le temps.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait être abandonnée puisque des lampes à huiles étaient allumées de pars et d'autres.

Au premier rang, Heero vit qu'un homme était assit. Il ne semblait pas prier.

Quelque part dans sa tête, Heero comprit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il savait bien qu'il ne trouverait rien, et pourtant il était déçu...

L'homme du premier rang se tourna vers lui :

"Tiens, un visiteur tardif."

Heero prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer :

"Je suis désolé. Il pleut averse dehors... J'ai vu de la lumière..."

"... Et vous êtes entré."

Heero jura intérieurement, ça sonnait "excuse bidon" dit comme ça.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'autre homme et planta son regard bleu dans celui d'un vert lumineux de l'autre.

A sa tenue, Heero comprit rapidement qu'il avait à faire avec un prêtre.

"Je peux attendre que l'averse passe mon père ?"

Le prêtre lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse qui malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Heero ne sonnait pas vrai.

Pourtant il s'assit, au premier rang également, mais de l'autre côté de l'allée.

"Votre chapelle semble avoir essuyé une sévère détérioration."

L'autre homme jeta un regard peu intéressé sur le reste de la chapelle avant de hocher positivement de la tête. Il n'ajouta rien cependant et Heero se sentit agacé devant le silence de cet homme là.

"Elle n'est pas indiquée sur ma carte, comme s'appelle t-elle ?"

A ce moment, un sourire froid apparu sur le visage du prêtre qui lui répondit, calmement :

"C'est tout ce qui reste d'une très très ancienne église. Rénové à maintes reprises mais toujours laissé à l'abandon. Jamais baptisée par aucun prêtre, jamais consacrée depuis voilà des siècles."

Heero opina, il comprenait à peu près. Mais sa curiosité le poussait à en apprendre plus :

"Je vois, mais alors que faites vous là père..."

L'asiatique laissa volontairement un blanc, désirant connaître le nom de l'individu auquel il s'adressait.

"Vous ne devriez pas être là jeune homme..."

Se ne fut qu'un murmure, mais cela créa un frisson sur l'épiderme du japonais. S'avait résonné en lui comme un avertissement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il souffla à son tour :

"Pourquoi...?"

"J'attends quelqu'un."

Heero regarda sa montre, il était presque une heure du matin. Il avait peine à croire qu'il était passé tout ce temps depuis son départ.

Il chercha quelque chose à dire quand une voix se fit entendre, froide et visiblement proche de la colère.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là...?"

Heero se retourna rapidement pour voir qu'un homme était entré. Pas bien grand, ses traits étaient indéniablement asiatique. Chinois plus exactement. Il se tenait bien droit, et quelques gouttelettes de pluie glissaient sur le dessus de son long imperméable noir.

Son visage n'exprimait rien.

Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Heero fut qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'homme entrer. Pourtant, quand lui avait pénétré la chapelle, les gonds de la porte lui avait semblé hurler leur difficulté à coulisser.

Mais le chinois était là, ses yeux exprimant une colère qu'il tentait visiblement de contenir.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme comprit que le prêtre avait raison : "il ne devrait pas être là."

Il ne savait pas qui était ces deux hommes, mais de toute évidence s'était louche.

Un vampire ? Non, il n'allait pas se mettre à croire à ces fadaises maintenant ! Qui plus est dans une chapelle !

Une chapelle "non consacrée" lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Un lieu saint non reconnu. pour preuve il n'en était pas fait mention sur son plan.

Pouvait on ainsi dire que cet endroit, autrefois appelé "terre de Dieu" fut à présent abandonné au démon ?

"Wufei..."

Heero en aurait presque sursauté. Le prêtre s'était levé et faisait à présent face au chinois. Comment l'avait il appelé déjà ? Ha oui... Wufei. Cela confirmait son analyse au sujet des origines de l'homme.

De toute évidence, l'émotion de l'européen ne semblait pas trouver écho auprès de l'autre homme.

"Bon sang, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir..."

"Mais tu es venu. J'étais sûr que tu le ferais. La plus part des..."

Il s'interrompit se rappelant de la présence d'Heero. Ses yeux d'émeraudes se fixèrent sur lui et il poursuivit :

"La plus part des nôtres ne se plient plus à cette vieille coutume. Mais j'étais certain, que toi tu le faisais encore."

Vu la grimace du chinois, Heero comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire cette erreur, il ne viendrait plus.

Ne désirant pas en voir plus, il amorça une discrète sortie.

Mais à peine eu t-il contourné son banc que le chinois se trouvait sur son chemin. Le souffle d'Heero fut instantanément coupé.

"Quand avez vous..."

"Qui est il ?"

Le prêtre, soudain dans le dos de Heero haussa les épaules.

"Une brebis égarée."

Wufei eu un sifflement agacé :

"Tu n'es plus prêtre Trowa, pas besoin de ce surplus de références bibliques."

Heero, encore secoué, tenta d'assimiler les informations au fur et à mesure qu'elles filtraient. Bon le prêtre s'appelait Trowa, très français comme nom...

Quoi qu'apparament il n'était plus prêtre. Bon ok, ça aussi s'était noté. très intéressant, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, Heero voulait sortir.

Les deux autres ne semblaient pas plus perturbé que cela par sa présence :

"A qui à tu dis qu'il s'agissait de mon lieu de naissance ?"

L'apprenti physicien fronça les sourcils. Son lieu de naissance ? Le chinois était né dans ce... Dans cette... Ce truc complètement délabré ? Sympa les souvenirs de famille...

"Les Capriciens ne le savent pas. Il n'y a que toi, moi et..."

"... Mon père."

Trowa opina :

"En admettant qu'il soit toujours de ce monde et qu'il se souvienne de toi. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es recueillit au milieu de cet enfer et qui t'ai caché dans ce cachot... trouvé au milieu des corps de tous ces immigrés, de ces vauriens... L'église m'en a énormément voulu quand elle s'en est aperçut..."

Perdu, le japonais tenta de se faire entendre :

"Excusez moi... Je pense que la pluie à dû cesser."

Mais le chinois lui retourna un regard mauvais. Habituellement, Heero ne se serait pas laissé faire. Le regard de tueur, lui aussi il savait le faire. Mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas jouer les gros bras. pas maintenant. Pas contre ces gars là...

Trowa, qui semblait ne pas arriver à se décider à dire quelque chose finit tout de même par poser sa question :

"Tu trimbale toujours ton abomination avec toi ?"

Heero comprit immédiatement, en voyant les prunelles noirs de Wufei s'embraser que s'était une phrase de trop. Ou un terme de trop. Il l'avait prit comme une insulte de la pire espèce.

Sans qu'il comprenne bien comment, le français avait été propulsé contre le mur du fond, derrière l'autel de la chapelle.

Heero recula, surprit et tomba à la renverse, butant contre un pied de banc.

Trowa se releva, étonnamment facilement étant donné la violence du coup qu'il semblait avoir reçu. Mais se n'était pas humainement possible de faire ça... Si ?

Non, il savait bien que non !

"Désolé Wufei... C'est que je ne sais pas trop comment tu veux que je le nomme. Le... Ou La... Étant donné que tu as tué toutes les personnes l'ayant aperçu à l'époque, je dois dire que comme beaucoup je suis dans le brouillard."

Heero tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu...

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

Trowa massa son menton visiblement engourdit :

"Je veux t'aider."

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur le visage du chinois.

"Déguerpis."

"Wufei..."

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à Heero avant de lui dire :

"Pas maintenant. Je te contacterais."

Le français avisa la situation et finit par hocher la tête. Il épousseta ces vêtements et Wufei en profita pour lui dire :

"La prochaine fois pas de vêtement de prêtrise... Même non consacré ils me sont en horreur..."

Trowa eu un petit sourire et sans qu'Heero puisse dire comment, il disparut de son champs de vision.

L'autre asiatique vint se planter devant lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Un fanatique Capricien ? Impossible."

Heero était sous le choc et c'est bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il se releva et recula d'un pas, ne comprenant pas bien ce que l'homme face à lui attendait mais n'éprouvant pas le désir particulier de se trouver dans la liste des assassinats que l'homme face à lui semblait avoir commit.

"Je suis venu pour un ami."

Un sourire moqueur passa sur le visage de Wufei :

"L'as tu trouvé ?"

Heero le regarda sans comprendre et reformula finalement :

"Non, je suis venu dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour lui."

Les sourcils du chinois se froncèrent, exprimant son incompréhension.

Heero décida de ne pas mentir. De toute façon, la soirée était suffisamment étrange pour que cette folie de plus n'entache rien.

"Mon ami va mourir. Nous cherchons un vampire pour que ça n'arrive pas..."

Heero ne savait pas à quelle réaction il s'attendait au juste. Mais pas à ce silence et ce sérieux de son interlocuteur.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as amené à croire que tu en trouverais un ici ?"

Il l'avait accroché. Il le savait. Wufei était curieux et s'était une bonne porte de sortie.

"Je vous le dirais, mais pas ce soir."

"Demain ?"

Wufei eu l'air surpris lui même par sa question.

"Non pas demain, je pars trois jours pour un projet pour la fac. Dans quatre jour."

Le chinois renifla :

"Tu te fiches de moi..."

"NON !"

Heero s'approcha et farfouilla dans ses poches. Il en sortit un petit paquet de photo et devant le regard perplexe du chinois lui dit :

"Rien, se sont des photos qu'un ami du labo m'a donné..."

_-Pourquoi je me justifie au juste...?-_

L'une des photos tomba et Wufei s'en saisit. Heero voulu la reprendre mais l'autre l'en empêcha :

"Tu cherchais quelque chose ?"

Heero regarda quelques secondes la photo avant de soupirer et de sortir de sa poche son portable.

"Je vous donne mon numéro. Vous pourrez m'appeler et vous assurer que je viendrais. Je m'appelle Heero Yui."

Un sourire condescendant apparut sur les lèvres de Wufei :

"Comme si j'avais besoin de cela pour m'en assurer..."

Heero réprima un frisson.

"Même heure même endroit."

Le japonais confirma.

"Même heure même endroit."

"Vas t'en."

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit au pas de course en direction de la sortie. Laissant seul derrière lui cet homme étrange...

* * *

Quatre écoutait le récit de son ami, un émerveillement enfantin clairement visible dans son regard. En réalité il avait du mal à y croire...

"Mon dieu Heero c'est sérieux ?"

Malgré lui, le brun lui affirma une seconde fois. Et Quatre savait que son ami ne lui mentait pas. Il ne le ferait jamais et surtout pas sur un sujet pareil.

La respiration sifflante de Quatre semblait s'être légèrement amoindrit, comme si tout ce récit lui avait été bénéfique.

"Quatre jours ça fait..."

"... Ça fait ce soir."

"Je veux y aller !"

Heero hocha la tête négativement :

"C'est hors de question. En plus, au risque de te décevoir, rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire."

Le dire le rendait un peu plus confiant, car au fond de lui, Heero doutait de ses propres paroles. Ça collait trop pour que se ne soit pas le cas.

Quatre semblait le comprendre et opina, contre son gré.

"Je suis... Si près du but...!"

Le visage de Quatre perdit de ses couleurs et Heero cru qu'il allait faire un malaise, il se leva, prêt à appeler quelqu'un mais Quatre lui fit signe de se rasseoir :

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'as écouté, mais bon sang, se serait merveilleux qu'il m'aide !"

Heero ne dit rien. Il y avait pensé durant trois jours. Si Wufei était bien ce que Quatre espérait, il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire une bonne action. Pourquoi accepter ce délais pour lui reparler...

Peut être à cause de cette histoire de Capriciens. Heero n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur cette question qui semblait épineuse. Trowa avait également parlé d'une abomination...

Peut être Wufei avait il de mauvaises intentions...

Le noeud à son estomac se resserra encore. Il doutait d'être suffisamment préparé pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.

Quatre dû s'en rendre compte car il pausa une main sur la jambe du japonais :

"j'irais seul si tu ne te sens pas le coeur d'y aller."

Heero lui rendit un regard dur :

"Pas question, j'irais. Et si... Si c'est..."

"... Un vampire" termina Quatre.

Le japonais n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre, il reprit donc :

"Si ce n'est pas un plaisantin et qu'il peut t'aider, je te le ramènerais, dussais je le ramener par les canines !"

Quatre eu un sourire qui exprimait à lui seul toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait à l'égare de son ami.

Il ajouta finalement :

"J'ai lu quelque chose à propos des Capriciens il me semble... Si tu veux je vais me renseigner..."


	5. Chapter 5

Prochain chapitre lundi, après le week end :)

* * *

_Quelques heures avant le premier chapitre, alors que le concert de Duo commence, à l'intérieur de la chapelle derrière l'hôtel de la Rose Écarlate._

Wufei avait pénétré l'enceinte de la petite chapelle, légèrement soucieux.

Cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il y revenait tout les 100 ans, à la même période de l'année. Peu de vampire continuait ce rituel. La nouvelle génération n'avait plus cette rigueur que seul possédait les plus anciens d'entre eux.

Mais pour lui, cela représentait un acte important. Une question d'honneur en quelque sorte.

traversant la petite allée, évitant soigneusement les débris qui la jonchait, il s'approcha du vieil autel dénué depuis tellement de siècle de tout sacrement.

Enlevant un de ses gants de cuir noir, il passa ses doigts fin sur la pierre de l'autel...

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Sous ses paupières closes il s'y voyait encore. Il ressentait encore cette foule d'émotion qui l'avait traversé de part en part tandis que son créateur s'abreuvait de lui.

Sa poitrine se souleva brusquement, mimant, huit siècle plus tard, ce même soubresaut qui l'avait prit alors qu'il perdait la vie.

Enfin il rouvrit les yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait un saut dans un petit club privé quelques rues plus loin avant de venir. La soirée s'annonçait décidément longue et s'il ne voulait pas céder à la colère et passer la nuit sans anicroche après avec Duo, il lui fallait prendre un remontant.

Se retourna, Wufei posa ses main sur le rebord de l'autel et d'une poussée sur ses bras vint s'asseoir sur la pierre froide. Il regarda ses pieds flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, songeur.

Depuis trois jours, toutes ses pensées s'étaient tournée vers Trowa, ce gamin aussi... heero Yui. Et aussi... Les Capriciens.

Sur le bord de l'autel, les doigts du vampire resserrèrent leur étreinte, tant et si bien que ses jointures en blanchirent.

Avant tout, il fallait qu'il s'assure que les Capriciens ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Et surtout, qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé Duo.

Wufei avait fournit de gros effort pour que jamais personne ne le voit en la présence du chanteur. Jamais, jamais, jamais. S'aurait été mettre en périle leur vie à tout les deux...

Wufei grogna à cette dernière pensée.

_-Si Duo survit jusqu'au jugement je...-_

Sa petite réflexion intérieur s'arrêta là. Il venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chapelle. Préparé à son arrivé, il l'avait sentit jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles.

Cette présence si particulière qui l'avait suivit des années durant. Des siècles même.

L'asiatique jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Bientôt onze heure et demi. Il allait falloir expédier Trowa rapidement s'il voulait voir Heero tranquille. Mais pas trop longtemps avec celui ci non plus, sinon Duo lui ferait une scène s'il était absent trop longtemps.

La dernière chose dont il avait envie actuellement s'était de devoir s'expliquer avec le brun. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout lui annoncer le retour de Trowa, et surtout pas lui parler de ses soupçons à propos d'Heero et de ses possibles, mais peu probable, liens avec les Capriciens.

"Comment vas tu Wufei ?"

Le chinois eu un petit sourire et se maudit. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir de réelle mauvaise humeur. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Trowa lui avait manqué. Et avec le sang qu'il avait ingurgité un peu plus tôt, il ressentait une sorte d'ivresse légère qui ne lui permettait pas de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour l'envoyer balader.

"Je vais bien."

Il ne lui demanda pas comment lui, il allait, mais Trowa n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'il lui pause la question de toute façon.

S'approchant à peu feutré, Trowa vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Wufei.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence religieux.

"Comment dois je appeler celui, ou celle... Que tu protèges avec tant d'ardeur."

Disant cela, il massa son épaule comme si celle lui lui faisait encore mal, trois jours plus tard.

Wufei soupira :

"Tu sais la forme qu'il, ou elle à non...?"

Trowa acquiesça.

"Tout les attributs d'un lycan."

Wufei confirma d'un petit hochement de tête.

"Alors tu diras "le lycan" s'il te faut absolument que tu lui donne un nom. Et nous en parlerons au masculin pour plus de facilité."

trowa leva les yeux au ciel, ne cachant pas sa déception.

"Tu pourrais me faire confiance et m'en dire plus."

Se redressant un peu, Wufei plongea son regard dans celui de Trowa, qui légèrement plus grand que lui, lui fit donc relever la tête.

"Non, je n'ai confiance en aucun vampire."

Le français n'ajouta d'abord rien, détournant les yeux. Comprenant que les derniers siècles avaient dû être difficile. Il imaginait très bien le quotidien de Wufei et de son lycan. Une traque perpétuelle. Un repos qui pouvait ne se révéler que temporaire.

Il était déjà heureux que Wufei soit resté si longtemps en ville après avoir vu Trowa et l'autre gamin humain. Bien que Trowa douta que l'humain soit encore de ce monde.

"Ça n'a pas été facile de mon côté non plus."

L'européen n'eut pas à en dire plus. Wufei savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Et il savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

Les choix qu'il avait fait s'étaient forcément répercuté sur ceux qu'il avait créé. Enfin "ceux"... Sur Trowa, il était le seul que Wufei n'avait pas mordu dans le but de tuer mais dans celui de faire le renaître.

A l'époque de ces choix qui avait changé sa seconde vie ainsi que celle de toute sa lignée, et d'une certaine mesure, celle du monde également, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce que ferait Trowa.

Ou plutôt, trop aveuglé par une colère encore trop présente, il avait refusé d'y penser. Peut être même que cela avait encouragé cette décision condamnée encore aujourd'hui par tous les siens.

Décisions qui avait fait naître l'ordre des Capriciens au sein du mouvement vampirique.

Tout ça juste pour Duo. Pour ce qu'il était.

Une abomination aux yeux des vampires et des lycanthropes. Un sujet tabou qu'il fallait absolument caché et détruire.

Mais pour Wufei, Duo était une perfection. On n'avait pas le droit de détruire la perfection. Aussi horrible soit elle à nos yeux. Aussi annonciatrice de malheur pour soit puisse t-elle paraître.

Trowa se leva et se placa devant Wufei. Il se pencha, prenant appui sur les bords de l'autel, de chaque côté de l'asiatique. Celui ci ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer.

Ils restèrent à s'observer de longue minute et Wufei leva une de ses mains vers le visage de l'européen. celle qui n'avait plus de gant.

Il arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de la joue de Trowa qui le regardait toujours fixement, attendant la suite des évènements.

Même si c'est Wufei qui avait créé Trowa, la hiérarchie entre eux n'avait jamais été celle qu'elle aurait dû être. Possédant chacun un caractère fort, ils savaient prendre le dessus sur l'autre quand le situation l'exigeait.

Enfin ça, s'était avant...

Peut être cette difficulté à assumer son rôle de créateur de la part de Wufei n'était elle dû qu'à son manque d'expérience à l'époque. Privé de son créateur par Trowa, qui à l'époque avait cru bon de le cacher pour tenter de l'exorciser. Il n'avait eu, durant plusieurs années, que le jeune français, moine à cette époque, pour seul compagnon.

La dualité était la chose même qui les liait. Une alliance du ciel et de la terre, de l'ombre et de la lumière, du vrai et du faux, de l'ange et du démon.

La main de Wufei retomba tandis qu'il détournait les yeux.

"Tu devrais repartir trowa. J'ai un autre rendez vous ce soir, tu n'y ai pas convié."

Les lèvres de l'autre se pincèrent :

"Alors c'est comme ça ?"

Wufei soupira, il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation où il n'avait pas envie de se battre ou d'avoir le dessus. Ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Seul Duo avait pu se vanter, ces dernières années -siècles ?- d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Bien malgré lui d'ailleurs.

Wufei secoua négativement la tête, lentement :

"C'est un peu compliqué actuellement."

Trowa se pencha, et profitant de la surprise de son vis à vis, posa ses lèvres sur celles du chinois qui ne broncha pas, les yeux grand ouvert, à la limite du choc.

Finalement il accepta de lui offrir ce baiser.

C'était sans doute plus facile de se dire qu'il acceptait de lui offrir que de s'avouer qu'il l'avait attendu.

Le français s'écarta lentement et sur quelques centimètres, Wufei suivit le mouvement pour garder le contacte. Finalement ils se séparèrent après ce chaste baiser et trowa fit quelques pas en arrière.

"On a fait beaucoup de conneries... Mais ça remonte non ?"

"Je n'ai pas pardonné."

"Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais. Mais ne me demande pas d'attendre encore cent ans pour te revoir. Je reviendrais tout les soirs qu'il faut."

Wufei le regarda, un peu perplexe. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de séjourner longtemps quelque part.

"Je reviendrais demain, tu seras là ?"

L'asiatique hésita. Rester plus longtemps dans cette ville ? Tout dépend. De cet Heero Yui, des Capriciens, de Duo...

Il se leva et opina.

"Je serais là."

Trowa sourit et se retourna, près à partir. Après quelques pas il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne dit rien, et Wufei ne dit rien non plus. Il laissa un blanc s'imposer et s'enfuit comme un courant d'air...

Wufei regarda sa montre, encore un peu perturbé par la tournure que prenait les choses et constata qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin.

_-Tant que ça...-_

Il espérait que l'humain vienne. En fait plus que ça, il "savait" qu'il viendrait, il voulait des réponses à ses questions.

heureusement pour Heero, il se sentait mélancolique, voir légèrement de bonne humeur.

S'adossant à nouveau à l'autel il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. En attendant Heero, il lui fallait réfléchir. Comment allait il demander à Duo de rester dans cette ville plus longtemps...?


End file.
